Excessive force applied to teeth and with a toothbrush during brushing may cause tooth erosion, receding gums, and other dental problems. There have been attempts to mitigate this effect with a force-sensitive toothbrush that can alert a user when excessive force is applied. However, the prior art solutions to this problem require multiple components and often result in bulky, unattractive, and more expensive toothbrushes. As such, there are no commercially available force-sensitive toothbrushes even though the problems resulting from excessive brushing force are generally known.
There remains a need for a cost effective and ergonomic force-sensitive toothbrush.